


Untitled [Jealousy]

by anerdandanofficer



Category: Coronation Street, kate and rana, kate connor - Fandom, kate connor x rana nazir, rana habeeb
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdandanofficer/pseuds/anerdandanofficer
Summary: “Are uhm” she clears her throat, keeping her expression as nonchalant as possible, “I mean, so, you and Sophie, the other day-” before she can finish Kate is interrupting her with a fierce glower in her eyes.“Don’t you dare ask me what I think you are about to ask me,” she hisses under her breath across the bar. Rana ducks her head sheepishly, dark waves brushing her cheeks, and Kate hates that she can see the emotions tearing her up - her guilt and regret at having had the gall to go there, but her pain at thinking maybe it is true.





	Untitled [Jealousy]

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if this is a one off or something more. I wasn't evening going to post it after the most recent episode, but whilst pining for more content changed my mind and decided why not. 
> 
> Started off playing with the idea of Rana feeling a touch jealous when she thinks maybe Kate and Sophie might be more than friends again, and I wanted to look at they way that would play out between them, and just ended up writing a short piece exploring their feelings for each other and dynamic - and that tension between them now.

Rana gave her a polite smile as she approached the counter, “Hiya,” her voice falsely cheerful, and the careful measure of the way she acted, the nervous glance back at Michelle disappearing into the kitchen, made Kate want to scream. Here they were again, Kate hated the facade she had no choice but to help uphold. As soon as they are somewhat alone, as alone as they can be in the bistro, Rana’s demeanour shifts, like a switch has been flicked and her cool, collected confidence melts into this nervousness, this softness, all pleading looks and pouting lips, that make Kate want to kiss her even more. 

“Hey,” she replies shortly, swallowing as she feels her mouth dry, “what d’you want, Rana?”. Her tongue twists around Rana’s name, and she hates how much she loves wrapping her mouth around it, how it can’t help but come out soft, and semi whispered. Rana twists her hands where they rest on the edge of the bench, the wedding ring making a sharp tap as it bumps the stone and makes them both stiffen. 

“Are uhm” she clears her throat, keeping her expression as nonchalant as possible, “I mean, so, you and Sophie, the other day-” before she can finish Kate is interrupting her with a fierce glower in her eyes.

“Don’t you dare ask me what I think you are about to ask me,” she hisses under her breath across the bar. Rana ducks her head sheepishly, dark waves brushing her cheeks, and Kate hates that she can see the emotions tearing her up - her guilt and regret at having had the gall to go there, but her pain at thinking maybe it is true. Kate groans, lets out a heavy breath that carries the weight of their conversation, far heavier than any passer by would think of two friends gossiping.

“But no, by the way. She was just trying to cheer me up.” She watches Rana bite back a small smile, her shoulders seeming to lift a little, though she fights to keep a sombre expression and gives a small nod as reply - as though she can’t trust herself to speak. It makes Kate equal parts happy that she cares and so frustrated that she does at the same time, when she doesn’t get to feel that way considering the position she has put Kate in. She picks up the cutlery more forcefully than necessary and stalks over to the back booth to begin making up the settings. Daniel blinks at her, mildly concerned, as he weaves past and almost bumps into Rana trailing a few paces behind. 

“I’m sorry, I know I don’t have any right to feel jealous,-” Rana whispers when they come to a stop in the quiet corner, and Kate begins laying out the spoons and forks in neat piles. She snaps her head up, and has to pull herself back when Rana’s eyes hook her instantly, those dark chocolate pools hypnotise her, make her forget sanity and reason with one charged look. 

“No, you don’t Rana. You have a husband. A husband who swans in here every bloody day talking about you non-stop. A husband who holds your hand as you walk down the street, and sleeps in your bed, and kisses you goodnight. A husband you just married all over again. You do not get to be jealous.” And it is unsaid, yet again, that Kate wishes she could do all those things. That she wants it to be her. That she is jealous of Zeedan. She feels sick at the thoughts she constantly pushes back, every time he comes bounding into the kitchen in the morning with that stupid grin on his face. Unsaid again, because Kate can’t bare to admit it, just hopes that Rana can read between the lines. She slips on the steak knife, not concentrating, and groans when she sees a small cut on her palm. It only stings, but Michelle will give her an earful for not being careful, again. 

“Kate,” Rana says it in a gently chastising way, with a caring concern that makes Kate feel warm, as before Kate can protest she grabs her hand and inspects the cut. A small drop of blood swells like a ruby in the centre. Rana’s hand cups hers, her free thumb tracing over the crease in her palm without disturbing it. The action starts as an impulse, a comfort, but Rana holds her there longer than need, traces up the inside of her forefinger in a way that Kate is sure makes her flush. 

“It’s just a cut,” comes out almost a whimper, and she wants to die at how it sounds, but it sounds exactly like it is, like she wants Rana’s hands to continue doing that, and definitely not just along the lines of her hand. Rana’s dark red mouth pulls into a flirtatious smirk as she gently lets go. 

“Wait here, I’ll get a bandaid.”

Rana is in nurse mode when she turns, gentle but firm, directing Kate’s hand as she applies the bandaid with measured gestures. She presses it in place with her thumbs, the slight shake in her hands having left a corner untidily folded underneath itself, and bites back the urge to press a kiss to Kate’s palm. It is only when she let’s go that she realises she has been holding her breath. 

“But I was. I couldn’t help it,” the conversation pulled back to before, and Kate is caught off guard. 

“For that moment that I thought maybe… it felt like…-” she swallows thickly and clenches her jaw, shaking her head, “I’m sorry.” The whisper of it ghosts Kate’s wrists, and she inhales deeply, tries just to remember to breath, to breath and stay still and not lean in and kiss Rana in the middle of the bistro on a quiet afternoon. Her stomach twists, hot and cold all at once, and she pulls back her hand as if it has been burnt. 

“Distracting my waitress and my chef now Rana,” Michelle teases as she sweeps past. Rana jumps back slightly, before catching herself and forcing a laugh in response. She cards a hands through her hair, and Kate can see the way her chest moves - out of breath, and heart racing. 

“I’m providing free medical care, you should be thanking me,” she quips back. 

“Not again Kate.” 

“It was only a cut,” Kate whines, and bumps Rana’s hip, “Oi, dibber dobber.” The moment feels so out of place and yet so right, that it makes Kate’s heart ache all over again. This is how it used to be, this light banter between them, an ease to the way that they clicked from day one. Now it feels different, but better, in away that Kate wishes it wouldn’t. In a way which makes her imagine what could have been, the possibility of them, not a discreet illicit affair but a flirty domestic relationship. Rana coming in during her lunch break, and distracting Kate with her gentle teasing and electric eyes. She draws in a sharp breath.

“I- I should, get back to work.” 

Rana gives a small nod, and moves out of her way, as Kate hurries back towards the counter with the haste of someone with an impending list of tasks. When she gets there she flounders for something to do before the evening rush, and finds herself wiping over the very clean bench top for a second time, trying not to watch as Rana leaves. Her resolves breaks at the last minute and she glances up, only to catch the look Rana is casting back over her shoulder, watching her gently in a way that makes Kate’s skin burn as their eyes meet. With burning cheeks Rana blinks, quickly turns away, and lets the door swing closed behind her.


End file.
